Space and Time
by Braang
Summary: What happens when three friends travel back in time to help their parents fall in love?
1. Prologue

_A/N-__Okay__guys,__I__don__'__t__know__what__this__is.__It__'__s__based__off__of__a__lot__of__stuff__from__Tumblr,__haahaa.__The__pairings__in__this__story__are__all__homosexual__(Klaine,__Brittana,__Faberry),__so__if__you__don__'__t__like__that,__don__'__t__read__it.__Easy__as__that!__Anyway,__I__know__it__'__s__really__weird,__but__enjoy__it__anyway!__c:_

"Harmony, are you sure this is a good idea?" Rory asked, looking at me nervously.

Sugar rolled her eyes. "Do you want your parents to get together or not? You know what we have to do."

I looked up, nodding. "You know we have to do it, Rory," I muttered, returning to examine the machine in front of me.

"Why do you think it's so small?" Sugar asked, eyeing it curiously.

I shrugged. "Well, we obviously don't go inside of it… Nope, I'm pretty sure it'll just take us there by command." I looked at both Rory and Sugar. "Now remember. We need different last names, so no one get suspicious. I'm Harmony Destiny."

"Rory Flanagan," Rory said.

"Sugar Motta!" Sugar exclaimed, grinning wildly.

"Right. Now, um… We can't let them know who we are, because, well… That could ruin it for us."

"What if they just think we're some delusional kids on crack or something?" Rory suggested.

"No!" I growled, glaring at the both of them. "Sugar, Rory, you guys have to go to McKinley. Rory, join the Glee Club. Sugar… Audition, but throw it away. Just completely suck."

She gave me a confused look.

"Don't worry about it," I reassured. "It'll all make sense in the end. Just trust me, okay?"

"Well, if we're going to McKinley, where will you be?" she questioned.

I shrugged. "I can't recall the name, but it's a performing arts school. Not your typical high school."

"Well," Rory said, looking at us with wide, wondering eyes. "Maybe we should… Maybe we should go?"

Sugar nodded, looking at the small machine. "Harmony… How does it work? Because, you know, we can't go in it."

I used my right hand to grab her wrist, and my left to grab Rory's. "You need to stay touching me at all times. If you let me go… Something will go wrong. I don't… I really don't want to lose you guys in a gap of time."

They nodded, a very worried look plastered on their faces. The machine whirred and there was a blinding green flash of light. I felt weightless, and I tightened my grip on my friends' wrists.

We were just three kids on a mission. We were told to travel back in time, back when our parents were our age. Our instructions are to get them to fall in love. Apparently, without our little helping hand, their marriage would fall apart soon. I don't know how it works, really. I'm just doing what I'm told.

My parents were Mrs. Quinn and Rachel Fabray-Berry. Rory's parents were Mr. Kurt and Blaine Anderson. Sugar's parents were Brittany and Santana Lopez. They were all amazing, loving people, and it would horrible to see their marriage fall apart. It was our duty to get their teenage selves to fall into each other's arms.

There was a bright flash of sunlight and we hit the ground with a loud _whump_. The sign in front of us read "Welcome to Lima, Ohio!"


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N- Okay, sorry about the other Author's Note in the prologue. It was all bunched together, and I couldn't fix it D: But, here's the first "official" chapter of the story, in which Harmony, Sugar, and Rory meet someone in the actual Glee Club… Sorry for short chapters. It's easier and quicker that way. And for the people who read "Jessie's Girl", don't worry. I'm still working on that, but the chapters are way longer. Enjoy!_

*Harmony's POV*

"Rory, get off of me," I growled. He was lying on top of me, pinning me to the earthy ground. We made it. We were in Lima, Ohio, where our parents were raised.

"Are we in the right time frame?" Sugar asked, looking around. "I mean, we're obviously in the right place…"

"Maybe we should look around," suggested Rory as he helped me get to my feet.

"Well, there's a store over there… Maybe there will be a newspaper or something so we can check the date. We can ask someone what the date it, but we'd seem pretty stupid if we asked the year…"

Sugar giggled. "We could always have Rory ask someone. He could be some confused little foreigner."

His ears turned pink as he blushed. "Just because I'm Irish…"

"We're just messing with you!" I reassured, patting him on the back. "You know we think your accent is positively adorable."

He smiled. "You guys are too sweet. Well, we should probably go. If we aren't in the right year, I don't really want to hang around for too long."

As we made out way to the general store, I looked around, surveying my surroundings. Lima was beautiful. Momma Q always talked about how terrible it was here, but… I enjoyed it. It didn't have all of the hustle and bustle of New York City. I love it there, but if I had to move, I wouldn't mind living here.

Someone bumped into me as we walked through the store's automatic doors. "Well then," I mumbled, turning to look at him.

"He didn't even say sorry," Sugar huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Wait a minute," I said, a feeling of recognition passing over me. "I know him! That's Noah Puckerman! My parents have him over sometimes! Mom even dated him in high school."

"Which one?" Rory asked, looking more interested than I had expected.

"Both," I said, smiling. "He actually got Momma Q pregnant once when she was a sophomore."

Rory looked confused. "She did it with a guy? But…"

Sugar rolled her eyes. "Jesus Rory, she's been over this so many times before. They're bisexual, remember?"

I nodded. "Momma R used to get totally smitten around Finn Hudson. He is pretty good looking, though…"

Rory looked horrorstruck. "Finn…? My uncle Finn? You mean… You're mom, and my uncle… Went out…?"

Sugar giggled. "I bet you didn't know that Blaine kissed Rachel and Kurt kissed my mommy, Brittany."

His eyes bulged. "Dad kissed Harmony's mom… Daddy kissed Sugar's mom… But they're… They never mentioned anything about being bisexual."

"They aren't, I don't think," I said, shrugging. "Momma R won't give me too many details, but she said they were drunk…"

Sugar nodded. "Mommy said she was trying to help Kurt go straight or something… Guess it didn't work very well though, did it?"

He didn't say anything. He looked horrified. I guess I couldn't blame him… I would probably react the same way if I found out all of our parents had some kind of sexual connection when they were teenagers.

"Found a magazine we could use," Sugar chirped, holding one up. "It says here that it's 2011."

"That's about right," I muttered, looking out the window. "Wow… Twenty years in the past… Our parents are old."

Rory snorted. "Old? Dad's thirty eight, Daddy's thirty nine. That's hardly old at all." He eyed me. "I'm pretty sure Quinn would have your hide if she knew you called her old."

"That's not what I meant," I snapped. The cashiers looked over at us with confused faces. "They're just, you know, a lot older than us."

Sugar's eyes widened. "What if our parents are younger than us in this year? Wouldn't that just be weird?"

I giggled. "Just imagine me older than Momma Q." She looked older than Momma R. Not in a bad way, of course, but her last year of high school gave her some worry lines… Both of my parents were still beautiful, no matter how old they were. I love them very much.

Rory shrugged. "But this is their senior year, isn't it? We're still sophomores. I don't think we'll be older than them."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh Rory, don't be such a killjoy. And just for the record, Blaine is going to be a junior this year. He's a year behind Kurt, remember? Silly Rory."

He grinned. "Dad's only a year older than me? That's weird, yet strangely awesome. How many kids get to say they were only a year younger than their dad?"

I shrugged. "No one other than you, Rory. Now that you mention it, I guess it is pretty weird…"

"There's Puck again!" Sugar squealed, clapping excitedly. "Should we go say something?"

I gulped as an idea washed through my brain. "I, um… I need to go flirt with him," I muttered.

Both Rory and Sugar gawked at me, their eyes popping out of their heads. "You need to _what_?" Sugar asked.

"Flirt," I whispered, feeling extremely embarrassed. "Momma R said that as long as you were female, Puck would flirt with just about anyone and everyone. I can probably get some information out of him."

Rory stared at me in disbelief. "Harmony, are you sure about this? I mean, you hardly even know him…"

I held up my hand. "That's where you're wrong, leprechaun. He comes over a lot in the winter. He's like the dad I never had…"

"So basically, you're going to just waltz up to your, um, 'dad', and flirt with him? That's a little odd," he pointed out, looking lost and confused.

"Shut up," I snapped, practically snarling at him. "Do you want information or not? He knows all of our parents. I don't know how close he is to Blaine, but if he's already dating Kurt… He'll know him. Trust me."

They sighed as I strode over to find him. This would really help me with my acting skills. Noticing Puck, I quickly turned, making myself collide with him. "Ow…" I mumbled in a small voice.

"Oh shit, are you okay?" Puck asked, grabbing my arm and pulling me up.

I looked up at him shyly. I stared into his eyes, trying to look like I was caught in them. "Y-yes…" I murmured, trying my best to sound as flustered as I could.

"You shouldn't be here alone," he advised, looking at me out of the corner of his eye. "It's a bad part of town, you know."

"Oh. I'm not here alone. My friends are in the car, I just had to run in and get, a um…" I thought for a second. "A magazine." I grabbed one off of the shelf titled "People". I had never heard of it, so it must have been discontinued. "My, uh, sister really wants it. She's in love with…" I looked at the cover. "Uh, Bradley Cooper. Yeah, him."

He raised his eyebrow. "Oh, okay. That's… Cool. So, are you new here? I haven't seen you around."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm new. I don't go to McKinley, though. I'm going to some performing arts school the next town over."

"Ah. I knew you looked like a performer. You kind of remind me of my friend, Rachel Berry."

My ears perked up at my mom's name. "Rachel Berry? Can you tell me a little bit about her?" He gave me a confused look. "I… I've seen her performances on YouTube."

"I see." He waved to a guy that walked into the store. "Well, she's Jewish, like me. We hit it off one year, but you probably aren't interested in that. She's secretly bisexual. Only a few people know. Finn is her beard. He's not gay, but he's like, her best friend, so they're 'dating'. She's actually dating Quinn Fabray, but don't tell anyone I told you. She has an amazing voice, and I'm sure she'll make it onto Broadway some day. Rachel is kind of short, so don't be surprised if you see her."

So Momma R was already dating Momma Q. That's good. It would make my job a lot easier. "So, Puck is it? I've been hearing around town about some other people… Kurt and Blaine? Santana and Brittany? Can you please tell me about them?"

He looked surprised. "You've heard about them?"

I nodded quickly. "Yeah… I also found them on YouTube… The New Directions are pretty good, you know."

Puck smiled. "I don't know if you're trying to flirt, but it isn't working. You're too young for my taste. What are you, a freshman?"

"Sophomore," I murmured.

"Exactly. Oh well, you're nice, so I'll tell you about them anyway. Blaine is Kurt's boyfriend. He transferred to McKinley from Dalton. They've been going out since some time last year. Santana and Brittany are dating too, but it's a secret. Only I know at the moment. Santana tells me everything. She's kind of embarrassed that she's, you know, lezbo, but whatever. I find no problem with it. Why do you ask?"

I shrugged. "I'm just wondering. So, Puck, I guess I'll see you around?" I held my hand out to shake his.

"Yeah, sure. I didn't catch your name, though. You know, just in case we meet again. I don't want to call you 'the girl in the red hat'."

I laughed, adjusting my beret. "I'm Harmony. Harmony Destiny. From New York City." I immediately shut my mouth, worried that I had said too much. It's not like I said my last name was really Fabray-Berry. "Well Puck, I'll talk to you later. Bye bye."

I waved and ran outside to where Rory and Sugar were waiting. "What took you so long?" Sugar asked, tapping her foot.

"Um, I was learning about our parents. Calm down. I got some valuable information." I shrugged. "So apparently our parents are all already dating."

Rory groaned. "So what's the point of us being here, then?"

I sighed. "Can you be patient? God. Well, I'm assuming that we probably have to keep them together. I mean, if they broke up, then what would happen?"

Rory shrugged. "Well, they obviously get back together in the end. I mean, we're here, aren't we?"

I nodded. "But still. If something goes wrong, we could disappear. You don't want that, do you Mr. Flanagan?"

He shook his head. "No, no, not at all…"

Sugar giggled. "Well, should we go into town? I want to have a look around. This place is so beautiful."

"I agree! Oh my gosh, school starts in three days… I can't wait! I'm so excited!" I squealed, jumping with Glee.

Rory nodded in agreement. "We need somewhere to stay…"

"I have money for an apartment. I think it's enough to last us at least half of the school year… Then again, money may be different twenty years from now…" I shrugged, pulling the cash out of my pocket.

"There's an apartment complex," Sugar said, pointing to an old building. It looked aged, but not too low quality. It would have to do.

We walked in, causing a bell on the door to ring. The man at the counter looked up at us. "Whadaya need?"

"Um, can we get a room for a few months?" I asked sweetly. "Like, four or five months, maybe?"

He shrugged. "How old are you guys? Sixteen? Isn't that a little young to be having a threesome in an apartment room?"

"These are my siblings," I snarled, thinking that it was okay to lie in this situation. "This is my sister, Sugar, and my adopted brother, Rory. I am not going to have sex with them." I sighed, and smiled as sweetly as I could. "So may we please get a room?"

He nodded curtly and handed us keys. "Room 210. That'll be about six hundred dollars a month. You can start paying tomorrow."

"Okay, thank you!" I said, snatching the keys. We walked up a flight of stairs. "Sorry I had to lie, guys. I just… Who does that guy think he is?"

Rory laughed. "It's fine. I have to admit though, you were a little scary, Harmony. If I were him, I would give you the room for free."

Sugar snorted. "Scary Harmony!"

"The money in 2011 has more value than our money in 2030. I only need six hundred dollars to pay for one month. How much would it cost in our time?" I held up the wad of money that contained more than was needed for six hundred a month.

Rory shrugged, flopping onto the bed in the room. "I don't know, like, at least two thousand. That doesn't seem like a lot though."

Sugar shoved him off of the bed. "Oh no you don't, leprechaun. Harmony and I get the bed. You," she pointed to the couch, "get the foldout couch. Have fun!"

I sighed, practically falling into bed. "Traveling back in time really does something to someone's wakefulness…"

Sugar nodded. "We need sleep… We can explore some more tomorrow, right?"

I nodded, nuzzling my head into the soft pillow. "Of course, of course… We have money… We can buy some new clothes and food and stuff. You know, stuff we need."

Rory sighed contently. "Sugar, thanks for choosing this place. The couch is comfy. Our room feels home-y."

Sugar muttered something back, but I was already half asleep. My first day in 2011 turned out better than I had planned.


End file.
